1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to sound boxes, and particularly to a sound box used in an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices such as notebook computers, game players, and music players are often configured with one or more sound boxes therein to provide audio output. Such sound box generally includes a box body, and a speaker mounted in the box body. The box body defines a sound chamber therein. The speaker is mounted in the sound chamber. Part of the sound generated by the speaker spreads out of the box body directly. Another part of the sound generated by the speaker resonates in the sound chamber, for promoting a low frequency sound quality of the sound box.
Generally, a sound box with a large size has a large sound chamber, and thus has good low frequency sound quality. However, the large sound box can not be used in miniaturized electronic devices such as small game players and music players. A sound box with a small size may have good adaptability in miniaturized electronic devices, but its small sound chamber typically has inferior capability to provide quality low frequency sound.
Accordingly, what is needed is a sound box which can overcome the limitations described.